The present invention relates to cutting drums and cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies used for mining and construction and, more particularly, relates to a smart cutting drum assembly having such cutting drums and cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies.
Rotatable and/or non-rotatable cutting tools are used in conjunction with a machine used to break up (or cut) a substrate such as coal, rock, asphalt pavement, asphaltic concrete, concrete or the like. In its very basic aspects, such a machine includes a driven member (e.g., a chain, a wheel or a drum), a block and/or holder either directly or indirectly mounted to the driven member, a rotatable or non-rotatable cutting tool held in the block/holder, and typically a bushing element therebetween. It is the cutting tool that impinges the substrate so as to break it into pieces upon impact.
As known to those skilled in the art, the cutting environment in which such cutting drums assemblies and cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies are used is harsh and results in significant wear. The wear, along with other operating parameters, is usually difficult to monitor or observe during operation of the machine. When components break or need replaced due to wear, it can result in loss of operation time.
Accordingly, it will be appreciated that improved cutting drum assemblies and cutting tool assemblies and/or related components which can monitor wear, usage, and/or other operating parameters that overcome limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of known cutting drums and cutting tool assemblies and/or related components would be desirable.